The Next Right Thing
by poprocx
Summary: After a horrific tragedy hits the Bakugo family; It leaves Mitsuki physically broken and mentally damaged. While Bakugo struggles with wondering if all he has believed so far was just the ignorance of a child with Hero's envy. How will they handle the aftermath of their nightmare? This is a story about Tragedy, Family, Grief, Love, and what it means to be a True Hero.
1. Chapter 1

ok this came to life because of my love for Mitsuki Bakugo's character. She is amazing and has so much character potential. I cant wait to learn more about her as the manga/ anime continues. But, anyways, here is the beginning of a story I thought up. If enough people show interest in it I will make it a full on story. so please let me know what you all think ^_^

I roughly wiped the sweat from my forehead trying to keeping it from dripping down into my eyes while I worked. I had been struggling with this one difficult piece of machinery for the last half hour and the hot weather was making my garage, that served as my work shop, stiflingly hot.

I readjusted my hold on the large piece of metal I was working on; sitting on the floor and planting my foot up on the heavy machine while I pulled. I gritted my teeth and let out a growl of frustration as I wrestled with my tools forcing the metal to fit into place.

A loud metallic scrap followed by a loud bang sounded through the room as the pieces finally snapped together. Satisfied I stood up and beat my wrench on the top of the machine to the loud beat of my rap/hip-hop music blasting from my stereo.

A flashing light caught my eye as I looked over at my phone vibrating across the wooden surface of my work bench. I let out another aggressive growl as I glared at the interruption, tossing the large wrench on the workbench with a clang.

I switched off the blaring music of my stereo as I passed it and picked up my phone practically smashing the speaker button, already annoyed with who was on the other line.

"The HELL you want?" I snapped, while running a hand threw my sweaty hair, not caring about the dirt and grease I streaked threw it.

"Is it ready?" A rough male voice came over the speaker.

I glared down at the phone clenching my teeth. "IT'S READY WHEN I SAY IT'S READY!"

"This is not something to take lightly. There is a dead line! Need I remind you, Mrs. Bakugo, of the contract you willingly signed." The man's voice was strained over the loud speaker, showing he was clearly trying to keep his composer.

I let out a huff, standing up straight resting my fits on my hips and smirking down at the phone as if the man could see the amusement on my face. "Feeling the pressure are we?"

"WILL IT BE READY OR NOT?!" the man's control finally snapping, "People have already placed their orders, we cannot afford for you to screw this up!"

I sighed rolling my eyes, as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Relax, suits. I already completed your order. So don't get your lace panties in a bunch. Send over your guys to pick it up this weekend."

The man made a bunch of sputtering sounds, clearly surprised and frustrated with me. "Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?"

I let out a chuckle as I moved to the phone again, "Where's the fun in that?" Then hit the red button, ending the call and successfully cutting off the shouting of the man on the other end.

"HEY HAG!" came a loud roaring voice from inside the house, "YOU HERE?!" I smirked before turning to head inside.

"DONT YELL THROUGH THE HOUSE!" I shouted back just as loud before entering the kitchen to see my son tossing his back pack onto the counter, "Katsuki, your Father is working on a new line and needs quite."

I understood the irony of myself yelling at him while telling him not to yell, but Lord have mercy if that child didn't listen to me other wise.

"Then quit yelling like a damn Banshee." he retorted growling back at me.

I was unfazed by his attitude as I walked over to reach up and smack him lightly upside the head. He had gotten so tall in the last year, I now had to reach up to smack his ego inflated head.

"Dont speak to me that way, brat." I snapped gritting my own teeth in frustration.

Suddenly my attention was pulled from my own growling son to the group standing behind him with mixed expression on their cute little faces.

I loved this amazing group of freak'in kids; They were without a doubt the best things to have ever happened to my son, his best friends. Accepting him, even as little tyrant he had been 2 years ago; when he had been out of control leaving me and my husband at our wits end on how to get threw to him.

This wacky, crazy, adorable group of miss fit hero's in training had clung to his side so tightly he had had no choice but to accept them. Though he wouldn't never say it out loud, as his mother, I could see the change in him and how much he had come to care for each one of them.

They each had a unique talent that had helped to shape Katsuki into the young man he was now and thou I had always believed in him, I was now more sure then ever that he was going to become one of the greatest hero's the world has ever seen.

"Aww, " I smiled widely rushing over and taking them all into a tight group hug. "If it isn't my favorite group of hooligans?" The group of of young adults let out giggles and loud bursts of laughter as they hugged me back.

"Tch" I heard the click of Katsuki's teeth behind me, "Let them go before they suffocate, crazy women." I turned to look at him only to stick my tongue out, before turning back to talk with his friends again.

"Mina, my sweet girl, how have you been?" I pulled her into another quick hug before pulling back to look at her. Mina was an incredibly special young women, she had stolen my heart instantly, making her feel more like my friend then my son's sometimes.

She had an other worldly beauty to her with her bubble gum pink skin, long matching pink hair and two sharp horns popping out of the top of her head. She was a ball of feminine energy among the rough and tumble group of boys. Yet she fit in perfectly, often leading the charge into mischief and mayhem.

She smiled widely at me, blinking her large black and yellow eyes, "I have been great. Tired, but excited about vacation."

"Psh, that is if we can escape extra classes over brake." The black haired boy sighed, "I just know Aizawa has a brutal line up for the exams this year."

"Come on, Sero." I smiled bumping his side with my elbow, "You are Hero's in training, you can't expect him to make it easy for you."

Sero, could be said to be the silent leash of the group he was usually the voice of reason and was always a gentleman, who put others before himself. He was often more calculating then the others, being more observant, staying more in the back ground; which had lead him to sometimes helping me in the work shop with his quirk of shooting tape from his elbows.

He put a whole new meaning to the phrase 'elbow grease.' Which he had found incredibly funny when I had told him so.

A long whine drew my attention over to the couch where I could see two long legs hanging over the side of the arm rest. "Ya, but he doesn't have to try and kill us in EVERY test."

I walked over and smacked one of his bright yellow shoes. "Kaminari, you are currently in a side kick program, right? That is literally, putting your life on the line every day. Aizawa would be failing at his job if he didn't make your training worth while for you."

The young man let out a over exaggerated groan and flopped back on the couch again. I smiled down at his childlike behavior.

Kaminari was the type of person who light up a room when he walked in, and not just because of his electric quirk. Although he struggled academically he made up for it with a truly Heroic charisma, he always tried to make the people around him laugh and thou he often had to work harder then the others to keep up, he never let it get him down and always managed to pull it off in the end.

"She is right, you know. Aizawa is rough I'll admit, but we all have seen how much he cares about us. I trust in his methods." I turned to look at the bright smile of Kirishima, as he draped an arm around Mina's shoulders, making the smaller girl giggled up at him.

I practically had to squint to look at the blinding smile of the red head; Kirishima was Katsuki's best friend, I owned a lot to all of these kids, but none more then Kirishima. He had helped to save Katsuki when he had been taken by villains, as well as being the first one to befriended him. He had an overwhelming positive attitude and a confidence to back it up, he believed the world was mostly good and always saw the best in everyone.

Mine wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed, "Of course you do, babe."

Kirishima frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I smiled at the sight of the young couple, they had finally started dating last year and I was so proud and happy for them they were simply adorable and so perfect for each other.

"She means, YOU trust everyone, dumb hair." Katsuki's voice came from behind be as he leaned on the counter near the kitchen.

"You right." smiled Kirishima, just as brightly unaffected by Katsuki's harsh words.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at his friends, "You done wasting our time, old hag?"

I smirked and jumped at him, pulling him tightly into a head lock and messing his hair, smiling widely as he tried to push me off, "Aw, don't worry, you will always be my favorite, Suki."

"LET GO YOU MORONIC FEMALE! Your getting sweat all over me!" he roared loudly, but quit fighting against my hold and let me pull him up into a tight hug. I smiled thinking of how far we had come as a family, how far 'He' had come from the brash unruly demon spawn that he had once been.

"Alright, alright," I smiled again letting him go and stepping around the counter to face all of them. "So what brings you all here?"

Mina sprang forward, her long pink curly hair bounced around her as she smiled widely at me. "We are doing a study group to get ready for mid-terms."

"Damn Straight, you idiots need all the study time you can get." Katsuki snapped at the group surrounding him, causing them all to let out groans.

"Aw, come on man." Kirishima said, as he punched Katsuki in the shoulder hard enough to make him grunt. "You agreed to help us."

"I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING, DUMB HAIR!" he shouted back,

"QUIT YELLING!" I shouted leaning over the counter to smack his arm.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO'S YELLING!" he yelled back,

"What is all the ruckus about?" We all turned to see my husband, Masaru, walk into the room, looking exhausted as he calmly cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I snapped at our son who bared his teeth at me and raised at hand setting off small pops in his palm.

"Stop that." I smacked his hand down casually, as I moved past them to my husband. "They are here so Katsuki can help them study, isn't that great?" I wrapped my arms around one of his, watching as he smiled kindly at me then back up at the rest of the them.

"Yes," he pulled his arm out of my hands only to rest it over my shoulders, pulling me gently into his side. "Well, you all know the drill; make yourselves at home and let us know if you need anything. We will let you get to your studies."

There was a unanimous 'thank you' before we turned and headed up the stairs to our own room.

I smiled to myself as we walked letting my head lean on his shoulder.

"Something amusing, Love?" he asked, as we went into the bedroom.

I chuckled as I moved away from him to the dresser to take out some clean clothes, "Yes, I love seeing him with his friends, ya know?"

He smiled back at me as he sat at the foot of our bed, "Yes, I was afraid he wouldn't find people who understand him like we do. But it appears I was worried for nothing."

I laughed and headed over to him throwing my clean clothes onto the bed beside him before walking in between his spread legs and resting my arms on his shoulders. "You?… worry to much?… preposterous."

He chuckle up at me placing his hands on my hips to pull me closer, "I know, I worry to much."

I smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, "It's because you care so damn much."

He hummed into my lips, as I pulled away he smirked at me, "Go get cleaned up. I'll wait for you here."

I let out a hum of thought before stepping back and removed my dirty black tank top, letting in fall on the floor before taking his hand, pulling him after me to our private bathroom. "You know I hate waiting."

He smiled at me rushing forward to pick me up bridle style and walking me into the bathroom. I laughed loudly, "Always the gentleman."

He smirked up at me before gently kissing me, "That's what you will always deserve."

I woke up the next morning to my alarm screaming from somewhere, bringing be out of my deep sleep.

_"__I'M GANNA KNOCK YOU OUT,_

_MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT,_

_I'M GANNA KNOCK YOU OUT,_

_MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT!"_

I groaned before rolling out of bed, making a loud thud as I hit the floor. I sat up rubbing my eyes and grumbling a string of curse words. My alarm was still screaming as I looked around briefly trying to process where the irritating sound was coming from.

I blinked twice as I stared at the bathroom door, my sleepy brain finally kicking in, as I pulled myself to my feet and headed toward the loud music.

Swinging open the door, I found my dirty work jumper, still in a pile on the floor. I bent over to rummage thru it until I found the product of my frustrations and quickly turned it off.

"Damn Phone," I sighed leaning on the bathroom counter to wash my face, I jumped slightly when I felt large hands move up my still naked hips, under my short pink night dress and to my stomach giving me a warm hug. "Good morning."

I smiled and leaned back into his arms, noticing he was already dressed in his work out clothes and all sweaty. "You already went jogging with Katsuki?"

He kissed my cheek before pulling away to start a shower for himself, "Yes, Kirishima joined us this morning, the other three couldn't wake up enough to come." he chuckled as he stripped the rest of his clothes off and got into the shower. "Though, they all were eager to get up once they smelled breakfast cooking."

I smiled thinking of how I still found it so adorably sweet that he woke Katsuki up, every morning he was home, to go jogging and do meal prep. Masaru called it 'father son bonding time' to Katsuki's great embarrassment, but never had he ever complained about doing it.

Which I knew to mean, Katsuki really enjoyed their morning time spent together. Ever since Katsuki had shown an interest in becoming a Hero, Masaru had started to get him up early to do morning workouts and meal planning with him, and also to encouraging him and offer advice.

I leaned over to grab the tooth paste and my tooth brush as I listened to the off key humming of my goofy husband in the shower. I brushed my teeth quietly until be suddenly belted out,

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!…"

I snorted a laugh as he tried to sing the classic musical's opening song loud and out of tune.

"WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SANG FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!…"

I laughed louder as he moved the curtain back dramatically to sing the last part extra loud. I had to spit out the soap in my mouth so I wouldn't end up choking on my laughter.

He smiled at me before grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist while he kept singing. His deep voice bouncing off the walls of the bathroom as he grabbed me and started to dance me out of the bathroom door and into our bedroom.

I laughed loudly letting him spin me around the room while he serenaded me with his to loud, old classical song. Enjoying when he would pull me in close to his larger form and placed small kisses on my face.

We were snapped out of our happy bubble by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked over to the bedroom door, which was wide open, only to see Mina leaning casually on the frame smiling widely at us.

Masaru instantly blushed deeply making him look to adorable, before he shyly excused himself and moved to the bathroom shutting the door quickly. I let out a giggle before looking back to Mina, "What did you need, hun?"

Mine gave me a sweet smile, "You two have to be the sweetest couple I have ever seen."

"You bet your pink ass we are." I smirked, She let out a loud laugh before telling me that they were going to get ready to head back to the school dorms.

"Alright let us get dressed and we'll come down to see you all off." I leaned past her to yell down the stairs, "KATSUKI, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE, YA HEAR?!"

"DAMN, I HEAR YA, QUIT YELLING!" came his loud roar from somewhere in the house.

Mina giggle beside me, "You two are so much alike. Its to cute."

I let out a heavy sigh, "Unfortunately. It would probably have been better for him, if he had taken more after his old man, to be honest."

Mina thought for a moment, before opening her mouth to say something but Kirishima's voice called up the stair's interrupting her. "Mina, the bathroom is free, you should come brush your teeth before Kaminari goes in there to do his hair. We all know how long that can take."

"Hey?!" came the loud voice of the electric boy,

"SHUTTUP PIKACHU, WE ALL KNOW ITS TRUE!" shouted Katsuki,

Mina let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "I'M COMING!" she smiled back at me, "I better go."

Nodding I closed the bedroom door as she skipped off down the hall. I quickly got dressed and Masaru joined me just as I headed out to see the kids off.

He took my hand as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Katsuki and his friends all dressed and ready to head out.

I know I had agreed to him living on the school campus and I still believed it was best. But damn, if it didn't hurt to see him leave every time.

I moved toward him adjusting his coat and fixing his hair, "You have everything you need?"

He gritted his teeth, "OF COURSE I FREAKIN DO, QUIT FUSSING WOMAN!"

"I AM YOUR MOTHER, I GET TO FUSS OVER YOU, IT'S MY RIGHT!" I shouted back at him,

"Now, now," came the soft voice of Masaru, as he walked up and placed a hand on each of our shoulders, successfully calming us both down.

He turned with a kind smile to Katsuki, "Stay safe." he said hugged him tight, while Katsuki let himself be hugged, he kept his own arms firmly at his sides. Masaru just smiled again before moving to look at the others, "That goes for you all, too."

I moved forward and hugged Katsuki too, who gave off a low annoyed growl but didnt push me away. "And come and visit more, okay?"

"Tch" he groaned, "You guys act like school is far away or somethin."

"Aw, come on Bakugo." Mina smiled at him bouncing at his side, "Your parents are the best, let them dote over you a little."

I smiled and pulled the young girl into a hug, "Your so sweet, watch out for our boy will you?"

Kirishima came up beside me and hugged me while I was still hugging Mina, "No worries, Mrs. B. We all got his back."

"LIKE I NEED YOU MORONS TO BABY SIT ME!" Katsuki shouted, as he walked out the door. Sero and Kaminari each hugged me and fist bumped Masaru before chasing after our hot headed son. Mina and Kirishima hugged both of us again.

"Thanks for the advice this morning, Mr.B." Kirishima said, as he pulled back.

"Any time son, I am always here if you need anything." Masaru smiled and patted the young red head on the shoulder kindly.

"HEY ALIEN QUEEN AND DUMB HAIR. WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOUR SORRY ASS'S, HURRY UP!" Katsuki shouted back at his friends causing them to smile.

"YA, HOLD UP!" Kirishima smiled and waved at him, he smiled at us again before reaching down to take Mina's hand firmly in his and rushing out of the front door.

The young girls face beamed at the red head, her bright eyes flashing to me for a second before she was quickly pulled away. I smiled widely and shouted after all of them.

"COME BACK SOON!" I stood waving until they all turned the last corner and disappeared out of sight.

Large arms came around my waist and I leaned back into his chest, letting out a sad sigh. "What is it?" Masaru asked, placing his chin on top of my head.

"I miss him when he's gone." I said quietly,

I felt him nod, "Me too."

We stood there for a while longer lost in our own thoughts before he placed a quick kiss on the top of my head and stepped back, "I had better start packing, I leave in the morning."

I let out an annoyed groan, "I hate it when you leave, too."

He chuckled as he followed after me into the house, "I know, but it is only for a week this time. This new line will help us to be able to give Katsuki a head start when he graduates. We agreed it was going to be our gift to him, since he is set on moving out right away."

I frowned letting out a growl, "I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE TO GO!" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know I don't like leaving you either." he smiled at me as he pulled me into a quick hug, "But I really should go and pack."

He turned and headed back up the stairs where his office was and I let out a heavy sigh before heading to my own work shop in the garage.

I clicked on the over head light and turned on my stereo welcoming the to loud music as it filled the small space. I tied a bandanna around my head to keep my crazy hair out of my face then stretched my arms up over my head, moving over to the treadmill I had set up in the corner.

I preferred to exercise here in my work shop since it was easier to use my quirk after I had worked out. Thou my husband was a talented fashion designer, I had found my own way to add to the beauty industry.

Turns out my quirk, Glycerin, was an active ingredient in most beauty products and medicines. So I found a few companies that took me on as their main supplier. I had also taken quite a few courses on Hero support and machinery so I could also make support items on the side, playing around with the idea of integrating my quirk into them somehow as well as some of the skills I had picked up from being married to a fashion designer.

After I finished my run I moved to sit in the chair I had rigged up to collect my quirk. It was a chair with two large tubes on both handles that I would stick my arms in up to my arm pit. I just had to step on the 'ON' button at the base of the chair and the tubes would seal around my arms and I would then lean back and listen to my blaring music, focusing on emitting my quirk on my arms and hands. The tube's collected the glycerin and pumped it into large black containers that I would then send out to the companies.

After around 2 hours of continuous focus, I stepped on the power button again and the machine shut off letting me pull my arms out. I lifted them gently and rubbed them, they were always sore after I would go for so long using my quirk. I then went back to my treadmill and did a bit of a cool down jog.

Once I was finished with that I headed into the kitchen to make a protein shake. I smiled as I heard the classical music coming from upstairs. It always amused me how different me and Masaru were from each other, the perfect example of opposites attract.

It made me smirk to myself when I remembered how we had met and how I had, not so gracefully, locked my sights on him the moment I had see him helping one of the young new interns.

He had been so overwhelmingly kind and gentle my interest had been instantly peeked. I had watched him over the course of a few weeks. Wondering if it was an act or if he was truly that kind of a person.

Once it had become clear to me that he was genuinely that tenderhearted and caring, I had marched straight up to him and demanded he date me. I smiled to myself at the memory of his blushing face and wide eyes.

At first he had been unsure of me, but my prescience and sincerity eventually reached his heart and the rest was a glorious history. Only made better when we had Katsuki, Masaru had been so happy when I told him we were pregnant, he had cried tears of joy.

I moved to the couch with my protein shake and flipped onto my favorite TV show stretching out my achy muscles, not to soon after finishing my shake I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke suddenly, my eyes snapping open and my heart jumping in my chest, letting me know something had startled me awake. I sat up slowly taking in the evening shadows around the room and the fact that the TV was off and a soft blanket had been draped over me.

It would have been sweet if I didn't feel an unsettling chill gripping my gut. A loud bang came from upstairs, making me instantly jump to my feet and grab the metal bat we kept by the front door. I moved quietly and quickly up the stairs. There was light coming from under Masaru's office door. A loud grunt and rough shuffling, made my blood run cold.

I surged forward kicking the door open so hard the top hinges broke off, what I saw made my heart plummet to my feet.

"MITSUKI, RUN!" Masaru was face down on the ground with a young man holding his arms behind his back and a large blue flame engulfing his free hand. The villain glanced up at me with a board expression, "Good of you to join us, Mrs. Bakugo."

"LET HIM GO!" I roared jumped forward swinging the bat at the villain's face, causing him to jump back and release Masaru. I gave him no time to think, as I instantly followed up with a low kick aimed at his legs. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground hard. I quickly rose to my feet and pounced on him, straddling his hips and bringing down the bats handle onto his chest hard, hearing him let out a harsh gasp.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I shouted into his face only to have him smirk up at me, to late did I realizing my mistake, my eyes widened when I felt his cold hands grab my waist and a bright blue flash sent a searing pain threw me, making me fly backward. I felt Masaru catch me before I could hit the floor.

His kind face morphed into a glare at the young villain in front of us. The man stood up sighing casually and brushing off his long black trench coach. "Well, I see which parent he takes after."

The icy realization fell over both of us at his words and I felt Masaru's hold on me tighten. "Your one of the villain's who kidnapped Katsuki."

"Dabi." The young man said flatly before igniting his both his hands with the blue flames and shooting out blast on either side of him setting fire to the whole room and trapping us inside.

"Killing us wont make Katsuki join you." Masaru said firmly clenching his teeth.

"Hmm." Dabi said, tilting his head lazily to the side. "I wonder."

"WELL KEEP WONDERING YOU ASSHAT!" I shouted forcing Masaru's hand off me so I could stand again, "WE WONT LET YOU TOUCH HIM!"

A wicked smiled spread over Dabi's face as he watched me. "We will see."

Suddenly a large purplish black smoke circle appeared beside him and two other people stepped out. Me and Masaru were standing close to each other side by side ready to fight, but even the blue flames licking at our sides, didn't stop the chill that overcame me when I saw the new men in front of us.

One was a large blueish skinned monster with large bugging eyes and a large exposed brain on the top of his head, as if its skull had been violently cut open. It made a gurgling sound as it eyed us carefully.

The other man had grayish greasy hair and ashy colored skin, but the thing that filled me with a fear powered anger, where the hands that clasped the man all over his body. There where hands on his arms, his sides, his neck, and one large hand firmly over his face.

For a brief second no one moved, then the new man reached up and scratched at the already torn skin on his neck.

A loud growl erupted from my throat, "YOU!" Masaru placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from charging at the new man. "YOUR THE ONE LEADING THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!"

A dark chuckle came from deep in the man's chest, "Well informed Mrs. Bakugo, and such a fighting spirit."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I WILL RIP YOU APART!" I moved to charge him again but Masaru's hold was firm as he grabbed me around the waist, making me flinch at the pain from my earlier burns.

"What do you want?" Masaru said calmly, though his eyes flashed with icy rage.

The man chuckled again, "Your son to join us, of course."

"NEVER GANNA HAPPEN!" I shouted baring my teeth,

"Kurogiri." the man said with a twisted smile, "Take the woman, but lets leave a message for our dear young Bakugo."

I felt my heart stop as everything went into slow motion. The man kept smiling wickedly at us before simply saying, "Nomu."

Panicked, I turned quickly to look at Masaru and I saw the realization hit us both, my arms reached out to some how shield him, but I barely had time to scream as I saw a large fist plunge into Masaru's back and burst out his chest.

The creature called Nomu had moved so fast I didn't even see him move behind Masaru and then it was to late. Masaru coughed suddenly making time start again as blood splattered across the front of my tank top.

"MASARU!" I wailed reaching out for him only to have the Nomu creature lift him then drop him hard onto the ground. I rushed to him and cradled his head in my arms sobbing, "No, No, No,"

"Mit-suki." Masaru tried to speak but the blood in his throat was making his voice gurgle and his choking harder as he struggled to breath.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here." I tried to comfort him, while I felt his blood drench my arms and lap, pouring out to stain the white carpet a dark red with his blood. "Shhhh, you'll be alright."

"No," I glared up at the villainous leader, just barely able to make out the evil smile spreading across his face. "He wont be."

I felt my arm get grabbed roughly by the large Nomu creature, as it pulled me away from Masaru.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to fight back against the huge monster. I looked back at Masaru laying on the floor surrounded by fire and blood and I screamed louder flailing my arms and legs struggling to get back to him.

"Mitsu-," Masaru reached his hand out after me, but as I was pulled back into the black purple portal. I watched in horror as the villain with all the hands walked up to Masaru and knelt beside him.

He gave a eerie chuckle as he reached out and placed his hand on Masaru's bicep, I watched in horror as his shirt then skin started to turn gray and fall away.

Masaru's eyes and mouth went wide at the pain, but no sound came out. I struggled harder against the monsters hold on me, but it started to squeeze around my waist tighter making it hard to breath. All I could do was watch as Masaru's whole upper arm rotted away, leaving his forearm and hand to fall to the floor in fount of him.

I screamed louder as the black purple portal started to close around me, the last thing I saw was the life light leaving my beloveds eyes while the Villain laughed over his broken body.

I let out a loud grunt as I was carelessly tossed onto the hard concrete floor. The Large Nomu creature towered over me, breathing sickly hot air into my face. I let out a harsh sob, tears still pouring from my eyes, as I turned my face away from its.

It bent down closer toward me, opening it's large beak like jaws full of sharp pointy teeth. They dripped with a fowl smelling saliva making me grit my teeth and press myself into the floor to get away from it.

"Nomu." the hands villain said still snickering as he stepped through the portal. Instantly the monster stepped back and stood in the corner of the room, large unblinking eyes staring at nothing.

I moved to stand but a rough hand came down on my shoulder making me fall on my knees, turning I saw a man in a full black and white body suit, shaking a finger at me.

"Ah, tah, tah, tah, ah." he said in a weird voice, "Stay down."

I bared my teeth before grabbing his hand and standing quickly pulling him up and over my shoulder slamming him hard onto the ground before charging at their leader.

I was in a blind rage, there was no way in hell I was going to let this monster live, I would rip him apart with my bare hands. "DIE!" I shouted jumping at him, only to have a portal appear in front of me. I gasped as I fell thru it. I managed to curl in on myself in time to roll and land on my feet in a crouch.

When I looked back up the portal faded out and I realized I was in a cell. Bared on one side with thick cement walls on the other three. I growled deep in my throat. "COWARDS!"

I ran to the bars and started shaking them roughly screaming with all my strength, "COME AND FACE ME YOU BASTARDS! I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

A unnerving chuckle had me stop and squint into the dark in the room outside of my cell. It was cold and dark except for a small area of bright white light. I could just make out some shapes in the dark, that looked like giant tubes, a few odd looking beds, and weird machines were cluttered around the area.

My eyes stopped suddenly finding the silhouette of a person lingering in the dark, "Show yourself." I growled,

The figured moved into the light reveling himself as a short older looking man in a long white coat. He had the same sickly wicked smile on his face that the leader had, as he looked at me. "My, my, Mrs. Bakugo, I presume."

I felt a chill run over my skin as his large glasses flashed at me, I let out a growl, blinking away the tears that still clung to my cheeks and burned my eyes.

He stepped up to the cell and seemed to be inspecting me carefully, "Yes, yes, you will do nicely."

He leaned in a little to close and I snatched my chance quickly reaching out and grabbing the back of his neck bringing him in close and getting my other arm around his throat, squeezing hard.

I heard him gasp then felt him start to struggle as I held tighter gritting my teeth and pulling on my wrist with my free hand to increase the pressure, he was starting to flail and panic as his face turned blue.

Suddenly a door flew open letting more light spill into the room and my eyes widened when a light flicked on casting light over all the horrors that filled the room.

I gave a harsh yank on the man I was still strangling, anger ripping through me at the reality of where I was, this was a laboratory. The large tubes I had seen in the dark where now lit up to reveal their contents, more of those large murderous creatures, Nomu.

"Spinner." A familiar voice said calmly from the door that had opened, suddenly I felt a horrible pain in the fore arm I had around the mans neck, causing me to loose my grip and release him. I stumbled backward and clutched at my arm.

There was a dagger embedded deep into my skin causing blood to spill out and run down my hand and fingertips. I looked back up at the villains and snapped my teeth in anger, yanking the blade from my arm and holding it tightly at my side.

A deep raspy chuckle came from the Leader as he stepped farther into the room, "What fun you are turning out to be." his covered face turned to me and I saw the flash of his eyes between the figures on his face and I knew he was smirking.

"OPEN THIS CAGE AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH FUN I CAN BE!" I shouted crouching into a fighting stance.

"I have no doubt," he moved to look away from me and walk toward one of the odd beds in the room, "Though I am currently busy with something." he stopped next to the bed before facing the open door again. "Place the body here."

My blood froze as I watched the young man named Dabi walk in carrying…

"MASARU!" I screamed rushing to the bars and screaming at the limp body of my husband, bloodied and missing one arm. Dabi glanced casually at me as he walked to the bed and placed Masaru's body down on it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, starting to feel panic rising inside me again. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Shigaraki." the old little man said, as he rubbed at his neck where there was clear bruising starting to show.

"Is is ready?" Shigaraki said, looking over Masaru's limp body. The old man moved quickly connecting a bunch of wires and IV's to Masaru's body.

There was silence as everyone watch and I gripped the bars harder burning with rage and unable to do anything.

"Yes, there is still a heart beat, we can proceed." the old man said with a wicked smirk,

My heart nearly stopped, 'Masaru was still alive? I have to get to him. I had to stop them from doing whatever they had planned.' I looked around quickly trying desperately to find something, anything I could use to save him.

"Well then, lets get started." Shigaraki said looking up at me, "Bring her over."

Dabi and a strange lizard man, the one who they had called 'Spinner" walked over to my cell and I stepped back.

'If I can just get one inside the cell I might be able to take one down.' I thought quickly, 'Then I can somehow get Masaru and get out of here.'

"Oi?" called Dabi from the opened cell door, "You were just screaming to be let out and now you want to stay?"

"Come on out, ma'ma." Spinner said in an almost gentle voice, making my eyes flash at him in disgust.

I stepped back again clutching the dagger I still held tightly. Dabi let out a heavy sigh before stepping into the cell and reaching out for my arm. I quickly reacted lunging at him plunging the blade deep into his chest before pushing his body back and rushing the lizard man.

Spinners face was surprised as he stumbled backward making it easy to simply shoulder check him and knock him on his big Lizard ass. I didn't stop, my goal was Masaru and I wouldn't stop till I reached him.

I was nearly to Shigaraki, I grabbed a metal canister that looked similar to an oxygen tank as I ran and spun around to launch it at his face. I kept running planning to follow up with a physical attack, but Shigaraki didn't move.

He lazily lifted one hand and I watched as he easily caught the metal canister and it instantly turned to dust releasing the contents inside, a large cloud of red smoke.

I blinked in surprise, but quickly realized I could use the cloud as cover. So I squinted my eyes and held my breath, as I kept charging forward. They obliviously wanted me alive, that gave me an advantage, he wouldn't use his quirk on me, because he wanted me for something.

Just as I was about to swing a crushing blow to his damn annoying face, that damn portal appeared swallowing my fist and making it appear near my own side, making my punch connect with my already burned skin.

I grunted in pain stumbling back ward as large cold hands wrapped around my arms holding me firm. I glanced back to see a man made of that same purple black smoke as the portals. He had on a suit and the only facial features he had were eerie glowing yellow eyes.

"Sir." he said, "I don't think it's wise to antagonize her."

I bared my teeth and struggled against his hold but he just held me tighter, "Hell of a woman." Dabi said walking up beside Shigaraki with a board expression, making my eyes open wide. I looked back at the cell only to see a strange pile of what looked like mud or clay were the Dabi I had stabbed was supposed to be.

A chuckle had my head snapping around again, "Oh that wasn't really me." Dabi smirked in amusement making me fight against the hands holding me again. The portal villain grunted in his struggle to keep his hold on me.

Shigaraki, reached up scratching at his disgusting neck. "Place her in the chair, we are wasting time."

I struggled as I was forced into a strange chair by Spinner, Dabi and the portal user. "LET ME GO!"

I felt panic rise in my gut as my hands and feet were secured to the chair and large belts were secured around my neck and waist. All I could do was stare over at the lifeless body of my husband directly in front of me.

His eyes were closed and I couldn't see if he was breathing, though I could see a monitor hooked up to him and there was a faint heart beat.

I let out a struggled sob as I gritted my teeth and pulled at the restraints in vain, hot tears poured out of my eyes as I let out a helpless roar.

Shigaraki stepped up and leaned down to be face level with me, he slowly move a hand up and removed the large hand from his face reveling a young mans face with split lips, gray skin and red blood shot eyes.

He smiled widely at me, "Don't worry, Mrs. Bakugo. We are actually giving you a great gift. Soon you will be so thankful you will join us and then so will your son."

I growled before spitting into his face casing him to stand up straight quickly and back away from me wiping my spit off with a hiss.

"NEVER!" I shouted pulling at the belts again.

Shigaraki chuckled and replaced the large hand on his face, "Stubborn, woman. We shall see." Then he stepped directly between me and Masaru placing a cold clammy hand on my forehead and then one on Masaru's.

I watched as the other villains backed away and I suddenly felt a burning were Shigaraki's hand touched my skin. I watched in horror as smoke started to rise from the hand on Masaru's forehead.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, STOP! STOP!" I yelled helplessly as the pain grew more intense and my vision started to blear and fill with a strangely dark light.

I screamed as the pain started to be to much and I clung to the chairs arms, but I refused to look away from Masaru. I wouldn't leave him here alone. I would he here with him till the end.

"Sir," a far away voice said, "He is fading you need to finish now."

There was a loud yelling and the pain in my head increased. I felt a strange wave of something wash over me, like my insides were being washed with a hot burning acid, changing my blood into fire and my muscles to lava. My arms and hands felt the worst, they felt like they were going to explode, like they had been dunked in gasoline and set on fire.

…and then I knew. I knew what they had done, what their goal was. I knew, somehow I just knew.

This was it. This was the end, I had to let him know he wasn't alone. That I was still here. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as lung crushing sobs tore out of me.

Then suddenly it all stopped.

I felt my mind fading, I was breathing hard and I was covered in sweat, I noticed a sweet sent I recognized but couldn't place through my pain.

Movement in front of me drew my attention as Shigaraki stumbled and the portal villain rushed to catch him. I watched them lamely in confusion, as they moved away a little bit, out of my line of view.

Leaving my eyes to fall on the still body before me, Masaru. I felt new tears fill my eyes as I looked up at the monitor to see a flat line.

Masaru was gone.


	2. Author's Note

Hey all,

I just wanted to drop this note here and explain my thinking for this story real quickly.

This story is note dead or forgotten, I posted this first chapter to see in anyone would be interested in the idea behind it. It has gotten more traffic then I thought it would and I am still working on the full story.

I struggle with time management as I am a single mother in college lol but I do have a passion for writing and the story's I write on here are like my babies.

They are an escape of my own and I am glad others enjoy my thoughts an ideas ^_^

So over all I just wanted anyone who liked this story so far to know "its not dead" I am working on it and I will update soon thanks so much for the comments and kind words you all are so sweet.

Hope you all are being safe during this bazaar time and I hope to have more to post very soon thanks for your patience.


End file.
